


Eleutheria

by VeryBadMau



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Amputation, Blueshipping, Body Horror, Bondage, Breathplay, Codependency, Darkfic, Death, Dismemberment, Dragonfucking, F/M, Gore, Hate Sex, Hermaphroditism, Horror, Impalement, Kisara does not take no for an answer, M/M, Mizushipping, Monster Girl, Monsterfucking, Murder, Possessive Boyfriend, Possessive Girlfriend, Possessiveness, Rape, Shibari, Teratophilia, Toonshipping - Freeform, Transformation, Trustshipping - Freeform, Vagina Dendata, Vore, bad break up, cover-ups, guts literally get rearranged, hints to Logicshipping, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryBadMau/pseuds/VeryBadMau
Summary: After a terse meeting with Isis and unpleasant business with Pegasus, Seto realizes he cannot seize control over his future so long as he allows himself to stay tied to the final remnant of his past. So he makes the difficult choice to say goodbye to his beloved Blue-Eyes White Dragon.Kisara refuses to accept his decision.Blueshipping, Mizushipping, Toonshipping, Trustshipping. Tragedy/Horror.
Relationships: Blue-Eyes White Dragon & Kaiba Seto, Ishizu Ishtar/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Kisara, Kisara/Priest Seto, Pegasus J. Crawford | Maximillion Pegasus/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Eleutheria

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, if you really like Blueshipping, or any of the ships tagged in this fic, I _highly_ recommend you hit the back button and don’t read this. It is toxic, nasty, caustic, and not the slightest bit romantic.
> 
> But between you and me, I personally _do_ like Blueshipping. So why did I write this terrible thing?
> 
> Because imagination—and a lot of my worst ideas come to me when I exercise. Cue rainbows and shooting stars.
> 
> The idea that inspired this fic popped into my head sometime in the middle of 2019, but it didn’t take on the shape of a horror story until January 2020 when I walked in circles with a weighted pack strapped to my back for several hours and came up with a somewhat coherent plotline... which I didn't get to writing in full until now because _lots of stuff happened_ this year.
> 
> M'sorry.

****

**0.5**

**Blue-Eyes White Dragon**

  
ATK/3000 DEF/2500

_This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale._

* * *

She never liked the sun.

She hated how it felt on her skin, how it blinded her at first sight and made her eyes burn. She hated the blistering rays that wafted off the sand and charred her feet with each step.

Still, she ran.

She ran until her lungs and heart were spent, till her stomach had churned and expelled its contents many times over, and the roving pins in her legs faded away to a dull ache. When that happened, the sizzling ground against her face and the onslaught of stones felt no worse than a deluge of half-hearted slaps. For so long, she had feared death, but after a time, the fear had gone and given way to resignation. She had found comfort in the thought of an end to her miserable existence, to be draped in the blanket of the void and float in the embrace of silence.

Even then, Fate wouldn’t let her have that.

Before the idea of death, a desire for the end, she had loved the moon and stars. The nights were always cooler, kinder. She was no different from anyone else then, for everyone looked the same in the shadows, where they could not see. When she was a child, she had wondered if Nut and Khonsu gazed down at all of creation and acknowledged the petite, pale girl with white hair and blue eyes on the rooftop of her home, resting alongside her mother’s favored milk goat and praying that beautiful night would be eternal.

But the sun always came up in the end, and she had eventually come to terms that the gods did not care for her prayers.

Even after she offered the goat.

She envied it now, looking back on it, for she had given the creature the courtesy of a swift and painless death.

She found no such courtesies here.

“I don’t know what you want with me. Please, just let me go!” she sobbed.

“You won’t survive out there!” the High Priest barked. The eye atop his golden rod flashed with his voice and outlined his sharp features in the darkness of the labyrinth. The other High Priest, the old man with one eye, stayed silent and observed them from a polite distance, in a corner the light of torches failed to reach.

“I do not fear death,” she hissed, clutching the scraps of her robe to her chest. “I refuse to be trapped here. Free me and let me die with dignity.”

“You think to call your previous life _dignified?_ ” he asked, agitated at the suggestion. “When I found you, you were no more than a scrap of flesh in the dirt. I gave you food, gave you water, gave you shelter, gave you _strength_ , and you tell me you wish to return to the streets?!”

“At least in the streets, I wasn’t tied up like an animal!” she cried, bringing her hands forward and presenting the ropes at her wrists. “It was not the best life, but I was _free._ Bearing the slurs of strangers is preferable to being stuck here rotting with criminals!”

“They know not what you are!” he proclaimed. The High Priest knelt before her, much to the chagrin of the older man behind him, and he held her head in his hands. The rod had an odd aura about it, a cold sensation so biting, so sharp, it felt as though it was burning her face on contact.

“ _No one_ knows what you are, not as well as I,” he said. She tried to wrench her face from his grasp, to get away from him and that horrid rod, but he gripped her cheeks until she yelped and held her closer.

“You have so much potential,” he whispered, his nose a breath’s distance from her own, his eyes nearly manic. “I shall not allow you to waste it. There are greater designs for you. You are _destined_ for greatness, for _power_.”

“And if I don’t want it?” she whispered. Her eyes twitched and her mouth twisted in a snarl, digging her nails into his hands and hoping she drew blood.

He smiled.

“Silly, stubborn girl,” he said. “You say you crave death, yet you _fight_. There is much life in you. Perhaps not today, but one day, you will thank me for my faith, and you will walk on the path of light.”

She spat in his face, and she witnessed him lick the droplet of saliva that had landed at the side of his mouth, appearing to savor it with a wry smirk.

When she met his gaze, there was a tingle at the base of her back and a sudden pulse she didn’t want to acknowledge then, a heat that ebbed lower than her stomach. She closed her eyes and tried not to let her mind linger on the sensation. She had been down here too long.

“Heh,” she heard him huff. “You are a defiant one. That vitality will serve me well, but that alone will not achieve what I desire. A lump of iron is of little use until it is forged under fire and hammer... or lightning.”

His touch was almost tender as she felt his thumb slide along her cheek, and she told herself the purr at the edge of his voice was no more than an effect of the crackling embers in the torches around them.

“Until then,” he said, releasing her face and rising to his full height, “you will continue to hone yourself.”

She had little time to react before he grabbed her again, yanking the hair at her scalp. She wailed not at the pain, but at the sudden feeling of the ground being pulled from beneath her as he tossed her into the dueling pit.

All she recalled from then on was darkness.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> So ends the flashback prologue teaser. Everything hereafter will be set in the modern timeline of the series and will deliver the tags promised. In due time.
> 
> Though bronze was more prominent in the weaponry forged during this time period, I had Set compare Kisara to iron because it was being used towards the end of the Middle Kingdom — beginning of the New Kingdom, but it was considered rare and more often than not, derived from meteoric iron as opposed to being mined from the earth in larger quantities, which occurred much later in the Third Intermediate Period.
> 
> I know you don’t care and just want a gross dragonfucky endgame and this is a series about ancient hocus pocus and card games and the suspension of belief is already out the window, but this detail mattered to me, okay?
> 
> I shall update with a finely-tuned first chapter sometime in late January or early February after I’ve fulfilled other creative obligations and get my IRL plans sorted out for 2021. Cue hysteric crying.
> 
> See y'all next year.


End file.
